Learning your A B C's
by Touching the Wind
Summary: O: Dan want's to get a toy...* Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan in any shape size or form.
1. A 4 Angel

**A/n: I'm entering the alphabet contest! I finally figured out how to work my aunts computer so i can finally write!!! Yaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways I choose angel for A because i know we all have our guardian angels. Though they may not be on earth as in this case (how should i know?) they are always protecting us. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!**

Angels, Shun had heard about them but never thought they truly existed. they were myths to him, horrible myths that only lead to disappointment. When he was little his mother would tell him about guardian angels and how they watched over each and every one of them. How they protected them and loved them. He would grab on to every word he was told with a sparkle of excitement at the way she told him about their greatness. How he had his own angel.

* * *

_"Mom," lifted herself up and stared at the small boy in front of her._

_"What is it Sweet heart?" she asked patting the spot next to her. The little boy slowly climbed on the bed and sat starring at her with big eyes._

_"I'm scared," he said softly leaning on his mother._

_His mother stroked him soothingly,"Whatever of?"_

_He shrugged and turned to her a very serious look on his face,"I don't really know," he looked outside the window,"I just am."_

_His mother nodded understandingly," Well you shouldn't be afraid," She looked into his eyes," Your being protected right now."_

_Shun blinked and looked at her with a questioning look," By who Grandpa because no offense but he's kinda crazy..."_

_His mother let out a laugh,"No by your guardian angel."_

_He looked at her like she just said the sky was green,"My WHAT?"_

_She let out another laugh,"By your angel silly!"_

_He looked at her for a while,"Can my angel protect me?" he asked almost disbelievingly_

_She nodded,"Oh yes Shun," she looked at him seriously,"They can save you from everything,"_

_He nodded his mouth making an O shape._

_"Their with you right now," his mother said smiling at him widely._

_"But why can't I see my angel?" he asked starring at his mother in awe._

_She let out a small laugh and kissed his forehead," You will Shun," She stared out into a distance,"You just need to wait..."_

* * *

And at that moment he had believed her and waited for his angel. Sitting their just staring out at the sky waiting... but as the years past by their was no possible way it could have existed.

His Father had left them, leaving them all alone with not very much money. His mother grew ill and now was on her death bed threatening to leave him and leaving him stuck with a crazy old man who forced him to give up any social life and become a all this happening, you can see why he began to hate the possibility of such a thing. It only gave hope when it didn't exist, but one day his thoughts began to change.

It was when he first entered the bakugan chat room. He saw her, beautiful and kind,offering her advice and welcome. Maybe he didn't realise it then, but at that moment, she touched his troubled heart.

Then when he was forcing himself to leave the friends he had made and the new life style he enjoyed, he found himself unable when he heard her cries of plea for him to remain their. She was always their for them, for _him._

When he found out she was masquerade her world had been broken and he was sure she would never return, never be able to show her face again without regret, but she maybe some don't realise it, but that saved not only them but the world in that little moment with her choice to come back.

When all hope seemed lost for not only her but the universe as well she wouldn't give up. She stood strong no matter how much Hal-g pressed her and tortured her. No matter how far she was falling she stood tall... but not for her self, but for those around her.

she was always their protecting him. Smiling with him. Showing him the world in a new light. She was their for them and understood him when others did not. Alice was his guardian angel.

** I might be able to update tonight no promises i have limited computer time here but at least im able to update earlier than i thought! i will probually only focus on this one why im in chicago b/c it has a turn in date and i have to complete it so this will let me have a good start but i WILL continue!!!!!!**


	2. B 4 Battle

**A/n: Not many ppl are doing the battle one so i thought i would give it a try! I thought about it and came up with this little thing! It's not very long but i thought it was kinda cute. I really hope you like it. I'm very homesick in chicago right now and i need some happiness so plz feel free to review it always makes me smile!**

Dan was glaring at it with what could only be described as pure hatred. It was watching him taunting him. It's large green eyes stared at him with an Innocent look that would usually make everything seem fine, but no, Dan knew light grey fur stroked against him. He stuck his tongue out.

"Dan, be nice," scolded Runo picking up the scrap of fur and cuddling it warmly Rocking it like a small child and planting light kisses on it's fore head. Dan's scowl grew.

"I don't see what the big deal is!" complained Dan loudly still glaring evilly at the thing that was now playing with a strand of the green eyed girls hair," It's just a big puff of fur!"

Runo shook her head making tsk tsk noises. Putting the grey fluff down she looked at him,"Dan Dan Dan..." she said the faintest hint of a smile on her face,"You just don't understand."

Dan's face grew red,"What don't i understand!? Your ignoring me for...for...THAT!?"

Runo laughed,"Don't be jealous!"

Fire blazed in Dan's eyes as he went forward to strangle the creature that was now snuggling in his girlfriends stomach,"I'm NOT jealous!" he screamed a little louder then he ment.

Runo stared at him her smile growing. She started stroking the fluff ball so it made loud motor like noises.

"Geez Dan it's just a kitten!"

Yes Dan Kusco was in for a huge battle...with a kitten.

**A/n: I thought it was good but who am i to question the complex mind of a reader!? I hope you are finding this contest as enjoyable as i am!!!! Plz review.(and yes it is over 200 words i checked!!!)**


	3. C 4 Crush

**A/n: I didn't know if i could pull this one off but i personally got a kick out of it. Sorry it's short but i will make longer ones! All in good time... (and yes it was 254 so im still good on word count!!!)**

Crushes, everybody got them...but no one as bad as Julie. When she got a crush it was a CRUSH.

She had her movie star crushes...like the Jonas brothers and Robert Patterson,she had her older crushes like her dreamy Waiter**(A/n:spell check told me this was correct so plz don't blame me!!)** who was like 20, and then she had her CRUSHES CRUSHES. These were not just infatuation this was full on obsession!

this is something that Dan Kuso has learned not long after she had entered the chat-room. He had began to notice things that seemed to be changing. Like her room that seemed to add items as time passed. The Dan posters were one thing...then their were the Dan rugs and bedspread and finally the Dan bobble heads. Now those were creepy! Not only did their heads move like crazy but they talked.

_"Let's brawl!Lets Brawl!Lets Brawl!" _over and over and over.

But all this was only half as scary as the new wardrobe. Julie had taken it as her duty to make Dan tee-shirts with matching shoes and accessories. She seemed very keen to wear them infront of him on the chat-room why Runo plotted to kill her.

Then came the pet names. These involved Danny-poo(one of her favorites), Kusie Face, Danny-boy and snuggle bunny... which Shun had got a good laugh at when she decided to LOUDLY call him that why he was brawling the ventus master.

Yes Dan had it bad, but like all crushes they end. This had made Dan very happy especially since Julie's new crush involved a long haired ventus using ninja.

**A/n: LOL i was debating whether to make a cute Shun one were he had a crush on Alice or a obsessed Julie one. For the purpose of involving all characters i decided to do the Jelie one but im now thinking about doing a shun crushy in sweet home new vestroia...**


	4. D 4 Diary

**A/n: I thought of Mira when i heard the topic. Don't ask me why! I really really hope you enjoy i will probably add more ShunxAlice soon I'm just trying to put an assortment of things for those who may not be as big of a fan as i am when it comes to that couple.**

**_ _ _ _**

Mira stormed angrily around the large Vehicle. Steam comingout of her blue eyes. Someone was going to pay for this... whether in cash or blood (though she would have preferred cash, she couldn't do much with blood)!

"Ace! Dan! Baron! Marucho!Shun!" she screamed loudly her fists clenched," Get down here...NOW!"

Four figures instantly appeared in front of her. Ace ,the green haired one, was starring no were inpiticualar trying to keep a calm look( even though the girl in front of him looked ready to murder), Dan was grinning nervously at her (knowing that when Runo got like this it was never good), Baron was looking at her trying to look brave but couldn't wipe the fear that shown from his eyes, and Marucho's small body was quivering looking at Mira with a terrifying look, and Shun... he didn't even bother to show up.

This sight would be very amusing if it wasn't one of those idiots who stole one of her most prized possessions.

"Now listen up and listen good!" she barked at them," Something of mine has gone missing."

"That's your problem, not ours." Said Ace cooley. He opened one eye andlooked at her for a second," I don't believe we should have to inturuped our lives for this."

Mira looked ready to punch him, but for some reason held back.

"I don't believe the item just went missing," She said eyeing them all with one of the most evil glares in history," I have reason the believe it was _stolen_."

Marucho let out a dramatic gasp as the sound of thunder took over the back round. They stared at him for a second before he said,

"What? At moments like these their is always a gasp and thunder!"

Dan looked at him with a 'What the Heck' expression,"Have you been watching those soap operas again?"

Marucho blushed gulping loudly,"No!"

Mira Shook her head getting in between the two and grabbing their ears.

"OW!!!!"

"Your getting off topic!" she growled still keeping a tight grasp," Focus."

She let go of their now red ears and turned to Baron inches away from his sweating face.

"Give it."

Baron gulped," I-I d-don-n't kn-now wh-w-at y-yo-ur ta-ta-lking a-bb-out."

Mira glared at him for one second before putting him in a neck lock.

"GIVE ME IT!"

Baron gasped for breath,"I *breath* Don't *breath* HAVE IT!"

She locked eyes with him,"Well then who does!?"

Their was some what of a silence as Baron racked his brain figuring out what to say, but luckily for him someone intervened.

"I do."

Mira turned and saw Ace holding the blue leather book a smirk on his face. She dropped Baron and went over to him a look of anger and relief on her face.

"I found Baron with it and took it to him," said Ace still smirking trying to get the story strait before she did something rash," I was going to give it back..."

Before he could finish the sentence Mira grabbed the book hugging it close. Then without warning kissed Ace on the cheek.

"My Diary!Oh Ace, Your the best!" she cried skipping towards her room.

"thank-you!" she called out.

When she was gone Ace turned to Baron with a frown on his face.

"I thought i told you not to leave anything that would get you caught!"

Baron ,almost dead on the floor, looked at him for a second," I didn't!"

Ace scoffed," Yeah! Who else would leave a poster of Alice ,the ultimate darkus brawler, behind!"

" What?" The jumped to see Shun standing their glaring at them.

Ace smirked and looked at Baron with a look that plainly said 'Pay back'

"Oh yeah," he said still smirking," Baron's got a thing for the Princess of Darkness."

Shun growled dragging Baron by the collar.

"Oh Really." he said holding their violet friend walking out dragging Baron behind him.

"Help me," mouthed Baron glancing at Shun with fear. The others not wanting to get involved just shook their heads.

"So wait," said Dan after Shun left with his captive," You took the Diary?"

"No Baron took it," he stared at the spot were Mira had left," I just read it."

Dan stared at him with an admiring look,"How much?!"

"What did it say!?" asked Marucho intrigued by the whole thing.

Ace smirked,"That's for me to know," he walked off," and Mira to never find out..."

_ _ _ _

**A/n: I thought this one is good. My stories aren't as good as other peoples so i probablywon't win but it never hurts to try! I'm just having fun with it!!!! :-))))**

_I obviously do NOT own bakugan._


	5. E 4 Everything

**A/n: I had trouble thinking of something for this theme so i think it came out ok. I enjoyed your reviews very much surprisingly i think this contest is making us closer! I'm really glad too so plz feel free to review!**

* * *

She laid their sleeping. Her breathing heavy. He looked at her,her small body bruised. She, even in this state, was beautiful. He felt like punching himself for saying i

"Dan Kumko?" a nurse walked in holding a clip bored. Her glasses hanging from the tip of her nose.

"Kusko." He said not bothering to look at her anymore.

She nodded squinting at him,"Yes...I see..." she just stood their for a second.

"Is their something-" he started.

"Oh their is something i have to tell you," she said like she never had forgotten the reason why she came," Your other play mates are here."

Dan ignored the fact she had called his friends 'play mates' as if he were five. Instead he just nodded.

Their was silence for a moment. Dan looked at the nurse for a second before asking.

"Are they-?"

"Oh their coming right now!" she said once again ignoring any idea of her being forgetful. She smiled widely as a new group came in.

"Don't stay long kiddies!" she barked still smiling walking out the door," I'll be watching you!"

Shun, Julie, Alice and Marucho came in. Alice and Julie stayed a good way against the boy brawlers not looking them in the eyes. Shun gave Alice a pleading look but she ignored it.

"Hey guys." he said weakly he turned to shun and mouthed," Still mad?"

Shun just nodded looking at the girl who occupied the hospital bed.

"How's Runo?"

Dan shrugged and then turned back to his girlfriend his eyes filling with sadness," I don't know."

"She's better than you think." said Alice lightly a comforting smile on her features. She seemed to still care even though she was upset.

"That's good." said Shun trying to get closer to Alice but failed since she automatically turned away to go by her blue haired friend.

"So what happened anyways?" asked Marucho who was getting daggers from Julie.

"Well why you idiot's were gone," said the silver haired girl," Runo decided to take a walk out to forget about Dan and a stupid Car decided to hit her!"

Alice just nodded," It was terrible," she mumbled her lip quivering,"I was their."

This time Shun didn't go over to her but looked ready to murder to be able to as he saw the orange haired beauty silently crying. She just shook her head.

"Why did you have to leave!" even though the words were meant for Dan she was looking Shun in the eye a mixture of hatred and longing on her face,"Why!" she screamed again.

Shun looked helpless," Alice I-" but he couldn't tell her anything more before she raced out of the hospital room still sobbing.

Julie glared at him," Great now Alice will get killed by a car!"

Shun looked terrified and began to go after her,"Alice!" he called.

Dan looked after him for a second before turning to Julie.

" So this is my fault." It wasn't a question only a conclusion.

Julie's Harsh gaze softened a bit before nodding.

He stared back at Runo's lifeless body. A pang of regret went through him.

Marucho looked upset and turned to Julie," I think we should leave them alone."

Julie glared at Marucho for a couple of minutes before finally saying,"Fine! But we're stopping at the cafeteria because I'm hungry!" The two walked off.

Dan grabbed Runo's called hand gently.

"Runo," he whispered in her ear,"Can you hear me?"

Their was no movement.

He sighed and continued," I'm Sorry, Runo."

Still silence.

"You Can't leave me Runo." he was going a little hysteric,"You just Can't! You just don't know how much you mean to me!" he was still whispering but the emotion in his voice carried out like trumpets.

"Runo, you just can't leave! Your one of my best friends! You make me laugh and make me a better person! You beat me up when i need it and sometimes when i don't need it but you just feel like it, and you know what? I like it, scratch that, I love it! Runo please... you can't leave! Your-your-"

A tear trickled down his cheek as he planted a light kiss on her lips.

"Your my everything."

* * *

**A/n: The ending i'm leaving up to you. At first i was going to make it were Dan leaves and Runo wakes up knowing every word he said but then i thought the intesity of the moment would be ruined so im leaving the ending up to you so you can use that imagination thats in their some where!!!!**


	6. F 4 Fight

**a/n:One of my earlier fics that fit this theme. I really hope you enjoy it because i find it very cute and fluffy!!!!!**

**_Does it look like i own bakugan?_**

* * *

Runo sighed looking at the three boys in front of her.

"so let me get this strait. You two,"she said pointing to shun and Dan," Got into a fight over..."

"something..." said Shun. He glared at Dan and Marucho," that will remain unamed."

"Right." said runo turning her attention to the small blond boy," and you tried to break them up and ended up in the middle of this little..."she tried to find a word that sounded smart but failed," argument?"

The blond boy nodded but winced slightly.

Runo turned her back to the boys crossing her arms on her chest nose in the air," Well I see this is your problem figure it out for yourselves."

Just when Runo was about to leave footsteps were heard down the stairs.

" Runo? Is that you? Who are you talking too?" A girl wearing a green top with white shorts and a yellow over coat descended down the stairs a large amount of various dishes stacked upon each other covering her face. The girl poked her head out from the dishes revealing a long mane of red hair.

"Runo?" she asked looking around the room. Her light brown eyes finally spotted the three boys. Theirs was the sound of broken glass and a gasp.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you?!" exclaimed Alice running over to the boys examining them, completley oblivious to the large pile of shaddered dishes.

" We were having an...open discussion," said shun who was blushing as alice examined his arms," and it kinda got out of hand."

" What are you guys doing standing up!? Here lets get you all comfortable on the couch."

Alice led the three boys to the living room placing them on various chairs and couches.

"Thanks Alice," said Dan giving her a halfhearted smile leaning down on the huge pile of pillows the red head had put behind him.

"it's no problem," said Alice giving him a smile," I called Julie she should be here any-" but she was cut off for the door of runos house had been slammed open and a tan silver haired girl appeared breathing heavily.

"-minute,"finished Alice who was now walking over to Julie,"Hello Julie."

Julie stood their crouched down breathing heavily before standing back up and running to Dan's side.

" Oh Dannypoo!!!!! Who could have done this too you?" she screeched rapping her arms around the brown haired boys neck," Don't worry i'll take care of you!!!!"

Alice sweat dropped and looked to the back of the room were Runo was standing. Runo was red faced steam coming from her ears.

" Um I'm going to get my nursing kit..." said Alice running up the stairs.

Ten minutes later Alice had come down holding a large black square case. She instanty went into the living room were the three wounded men were.

" Alright..." she said trying to get everyones attention," To help you all a little faster I propose us girls each nurse one guy..."

Julie clapped her hands and smiled," OOo!!! I call Dan!" Dan groaned softly in the background.

Alice, for the sake of Dan and Runo quickly said," Actually Julie I thought you could do Murucho. He isn't hurt as much as Dan and Shun," she said hoping Julie would agree," Runo and I have more experience in nursing then you do. It would just be a little easier for the boys if we are able to treat them properly."

" fine muttered Julie going over to the small green couch murucho and started to examine his various cuts and bruises.

"Runo would you mind treating Dan?" Alice asked.

Runo looked at her and blinked. Then stuck her nose in the air once more," I suppose if I have too..." The blue haired girl quickly went to Dans side and started poking his bruises.

" Ouch don't touch their!"

" What here?" said runo poking at it once more with much force.

" Hey what was that for?"

" For getting in the fight in the first place!"

Alice ignored their flirtatious bickering and walked over to shun. He had many dirty cuts that if not cleaned properly could get infected. Going through her medical case Alice pulled out a small bottle of alcoholic and poured some on a tissue.

" This might sting a little." she said dabbing it on shuns various cuts. He flinched a little but said nothing." What happened?" she asked continuing her work.

" I told you I got into a fight." said Shun not moving.

" I thought it was an open ended discussion."

"Same thing."

"Ok..." said Alice now putting bandages on the cuts she had cleaned," How did you get in the fight?"

The black haired boy blushed and turned his head away," It's something I'd rather not say."

" please do." Alice pleaded.

Shun turned and looked at her. She looked so Innocent so fragile.

" Dan just made me mad," he said trying to make it sound casual.

" How'd he make you angry?" pressed on Alice as she pored water in a small cloth.

" He just did." said shun. He was about to turn his head away from her but she turned it back towards her. Alice dabbed the small cloth along his forehead.

" Their must be more too it than that, and I wish you would tell me," said Alice rummaging once again through the black case," but if you really don't want to tell me I understand."

Shun looked at her. Oh how he wanted to tell her, but could he?

" Alright fine," he sighed," The reason is...He was talking about how much help you had been recently and I didn't like him talking so much about you in such a friendly manner. Then he pointed out I liked you...and..."

" You shouldn't let him get to you especially when it was just a joke. Dan was just having fun..." said Alice adjusting his pillows.

" Thats just it. I hit him because it wasn't a joke." before Alice could speak he went on," I like you Alice, I like you a lot."

Before he new it their was a pair of soft lips pressing on his. He didn't know how long it was but it seemed like an eternity therefore their lips parted.

"Well your done." said Alice putting back all of her medical items.

" What was that?" he asked a small smile on his lips.

" Special prescription proscribed by Nurse Alice."

" Wow I need to go to the Doctors more often."

**

* * *

**

**A/n: I hope you don't think im lazy i just thought this story fit really well and it gives me a chance to show it to some new people!!!!!!**


	7. G 4 Girl

**A/n: sorry i haven't updated in 4-ever i just got home and haven't used my computer much! (SHOCK) this is a kinda shortfluff about Dan and Runo Hope you like!!!**

Dan stared at the spot were she stood ,still not believing it. He blinked,Wow. That was the only word that could describe what he saw, wow.

Their in front of him stood Runo ,but not the Runo he new. This Runo, was a girl. No, he wasn't that dumb. Runo was a girl, he knew that much, but she never really seemed like one. Not to him at least. She was tough and strong and not frilly and dressy. Aperantley, he was wrong.

Their she stood wearing a dress. An actual dress! Their was even some make-up on her face! It looked...good. Wow, Runo really was a girl!

"Dan...DAN!" He returned to reality.

"Wha-"

Runo's face turned red,"Your starring at me funny!"

He blushed,"Am NOT!"

"AM TOO!"

He was about to say more but than he noticed her hair. Instead of being up in it's usual pigtails it fell down her back framing her face perfectly. It seemed to sparkle in the light almost changing it's color from it's crystal like blue to that pf the shining waters of a beach.

"Your doing it AGAIN!"Screamed Runo glaring at him.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Runo just looked different then usual, more like a girl he suppose. Not like he really noticed...

"That's it!" cried Runo,"I'm going to change! I knew I shouldn't have wore this stupid dress!" She started to go up the stairs.

"Wait!' he cried grabbing on to her wrist," Please don't, I'm sorry for starring." he gave her a pleading look.

She shook him off," Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he asked confused.

"Being like that!" she cried," Your acting different!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

Dan sighed," Look Runo, can we just go?"

Runo looked at him with a moment of regret.

"Fine." she said stomping down the stairs.

Dan stared at her as she left. He realized something today. Runo was a girl, today was just the day he realized it.


	8. H 4 Help

**A/n: This theme bothered me. i couldn't think of a way to write it and then i saw the episode with LyncxAlice which i hated but i took advantage of the situation and made it into this!!!!  
**

* * *

Alice stared at him with a look of hatred written on her face. Lync turned away and pretended not to notice but failed miserably. Her eye's were like bullets sinking into his heart. If looks could kill...

"You know," he said to her," If all you were going to do was glare at me why did you invite me here?"

The girl turned away picking up his empty bowl of soup.

"Just because your evil doesn't mean you didn't need help." She said as she walked towards the sink,"Come help with the dishes."

Lync paused for a moment before laughing obnoxiously.

"Like I'm going to help you!"

Alice ignored him and started cleaning," What's New Vestroia like?"

"What?" Lync stared at her. For an earth kid she was pretty. He couldn't help notice how her face became flushed from the steam that came from the water as she scrubbed various dishes. How her long red curls flew in front of her face...

"Lync are you their?"

He blushed. Alice was looking strait at him her look of death gone replaced with compassion. He shook his head and looked away.

"Uh yeah," he said still refusing to look at her,"What did you ask again?"

Alice sighed," New Vestrioa," she said," Could you tell me about it."

Lync gave a quick nod.

"Well I guess it's rocky...?"

He meant for it to be a joke but Alice didn't laugh she just stared down at her work. He hadn't realized it until just now but her eyes were glassy as if ready to cry.

"Is everyone in the resistance," their was a pause before she continued as if it was taking much force to continue,"...okay?"

"How should I know?" he asked the words coming out sharper then he meant.

A couple f tears were falling from the red-heads face," Please," she begged," Tell me why he didn't come."

Lync watched as Alice sank to the floor supporting her body with her hands in a crouching position.

"Why didn't he come back?" she sobbed.

Lync watched her for a moment,"Who didn't come?"

Alice didn't answer she just sobbed. Then finally she managed to choke out,

"Shun." She shook her head,"Why did he leave me?"

"Shun that's the ninja guy right?" he asked still watching the crying girl in front of him.

She nodded.

"He promised he wouldn't leave me alone," she shook her head again," but he lied." Her sobs returned.

Before Lync new what he was doing he was next to her and started comforting her. Her body clinging to him as she sobbed into his chest. He only once had done this. It had been for his little sister.

Alice's sobs became weaker. She stared at him for a moment before saying," Thank-you for helping me."

Lync new she wasn't talking about the dishes.

* * *

**A/n: I did use the theme farley well i believe the whole thing were Alice needs help that has nothing to do with the dishes kinda thing i suppose. Please review and tell me what you thought and im open 4 suggestions!**

**Also i do NOT support LyncxAlice i just thought him liking her would at a little more to the story!**


	9. I 4 Immortal

**A/n: Immortal I found has more than one definition. Immortal generallymeans living forever but it also means famous or remembered forever. You will see in this story I use both. I hope i did a good job with this one becuase i loved writing it!**

Shun sat lazily on the dojo roof starring at the sky. It's cool breeze brushing against 's movement calmed him. This moment was perfect, immortal.

* * *

" Shun," Alice called," Are you up their?"

Shun didn't answer, he just waited.

"Shun I'm coming up." the red head called.

Shun smirked. He didn't know why. It might have been because of his girlfriend's knowledge that he was up here, or maybe it was because that this moment seemed almost perfect .Though, the reality of it was completely the opposite.

The troubles of life haunted him. His mother fading further away with every second that ticked by. He sighed her body may not be immortal but her memory certainly was. That just made it all the more painful.

He felt a presence sit down next to him ans let one eye open. Next to him sat Alice, his beautiful, smart and kind girlfriend. Her hair blowing in the wind, eyes starring out in the distance.

"Alice," he said," Theirs something that's been bugging me."

Alice looked at him questioningly," What is it Shun?"

"What would you do if you were immortal?"

"If I were immortal," She repeated," Why would you ask me that?"

Shun shrugged. Both his dark brown eyes were open. He just stared at Alice a look of longing on his face.

" Just tell me," he said," Please."

Alice let a gentle smile cross her face.

" Lets see..." she said biting her lower lip like she did when she was in thought," I suppose I would travel the world...to discover new things."

Shun nodded," What else?"

" I would learn all types of dances," her eyes shown with excitement," I would perfect each and everyone of them and dance in grand theaters!" She smiled and continued," I would also work in orphanages and help with their education. I also would want to visit Paris and see my mother's grave." She looked out into the distance," I haven't seen it yet," their was a long pause why Alice continued to think," But I suppose I wouldn't be very happy."

"Why would that be?" Shun asked confused," If you were immortal you would never die. You could do everything you ever wanted."

"At what cost?" her eyes glistened," If I were immortal I would have to watch all my loved ones die and know that I would never be able to see them again,"t She let out a long sigh," At least since I'm mortal i'll be able to see everyone again."

Shun kissed her cheek and let her lean on him," What if I were immortal?" he questioned," Would you still fall in love with me?"

"Of course! I couldn't help that no matter what," she said,"But if you were immortal I would make my goal to become immortal as well."

Shun kissed her cheek taking in her sweet scent. They may not live forever, but their feelings for each other would always and forever be, immortal.

* * *

**A/n: For those who DIDN'T read the previous messages immortal has two meanings. They are very similar but they are different. The second definition means Famousor remembered forever so i took advantage of my dictionary and used both! Please tell me what you thought reviews are like early Christmas presents to me!**


	10. J 4 Jewel

**A/n:I hope you like this one i personally thought it was good but who am I to judge?**

* * *

Julie always knew she was a gem. Her father made sure to remind her (and anyone else who would listen) of that fact. She was a priceless Jewel, with long shiny silver hair and skin the glowed in the moon light! Also, who could complain about her personality? She was always bubbly and happy! Well that's at least what she was told...

Unlike people thought Julie was anything but self confident. She was simply a good actress. Julie hated the way she looked and couldn't stand it when people told her she was a jewel because in her mind she just wasn't!How could she be? With her droopy eyes and tangled hair. Why do you think she always wore it in a ponytail? It certainly wasn't because she liked to keep the hair out of her face (well she DID like it to be out of her face but that's not the point!). She never once in her life felt like a jewel.

She always had to be happy never once could she show sadness. Saddness showed imperfection. Imperfection was something a jewel was only time she did show show anything other than being happy was when she thought she lost Billy. She felt weak, correction she was weak. Not only at that time but every day, but unlike others she could never show it.

"Julie?" She turned to see her older sister Daisy looking at her with concern," What's wrong?"

Julie smiled the fake smile she always did when asked this question,

" Don't be silly! Nothings wrong," she said in a happy tone," nothings ever wrong..."

"I know you better than that," she sat down next to her," Now, Tell me whats wrong Jewel?"

Julie put her face in her hands.

"Don't call me that!" she screeched

Daisy just shook her head," Julie stop! I've never seen you act like this!"

Julie took her head out of her hands to glare at her sister her face turning red with anger.

" Oh yeah because Julie 'the perfect little gem' isn't ever supposed to get angry!" she yelled.

"Julie shut-up!" Daisy yelled angrily," there is NOTHING to be angry about."

"Maybe nothing for _you _to be mad at!" screamed Julie," _You_ don't have to act perfect all the time to live up to the title your father gave you. _You_ don't have to put a smile on your face when your miserable!"

" Who ever said you had to do any of that?" asked Daisy.

" I'm a jewel," said Julie staring down miserably," I have to be perfect."

Daisy sighed," Who ever said Jewels were perfect?"

Julie looked confused.

" Well they _are _perfect," she said as if she was talking to a five year old," Their shiny and beautiful and..."

"They also have dents bumps and cracks," Daisy hugged her sister," but that doesn't mean they aren't strong."

Julie smiled," Thanks Daisy!"

Her sister smiled warmly at her," No problem, that's the same speech mom gave me a couple years ago."

The front door opened to reveal a large hairy man.

" Theirs my Jewels!" he said," Even more glistening then when I left them."

The girls rolled their eyes and ran up and hugged their dad. Their Dad smiled with pride. Yep, they were his jewels. The were both strong and beautiful.

* * *

**A/n: I believe Julie is a very underestimated character. Just because she's girly and bubbly doesn't mean she's not strong and brave. If you think about her character you may find their is more to her then meets the eyes.**


	11. K 4 Kids

**A/n: This theme (like many) troubled me. I didn't know whether to a cute Alice fic. a Runo or a Marucho. Then I watched The new episode of New Vestroia and thought " OMG why didn't they put Alice in the episode!" after i ranted a bit letting out my anger and then wwwwwooooosssshhhh the idea struck me! "AcexMira's youth!"**

* * *

"Now Ace," a woman with long green hair stared at her son," If i take you to the park will you promise to clean your room?"

The boy rolled his eyes,

" Okay mom," he smirked at her," even if I didn't clean it I know you would still take me. DUH!"

His mother smiled laughing at her son. He had started a strange, yet cute, obsession with the D word

"Why do you want to go to the park anyways?" she asked

He rolled his eyes again,

" Because Mira's going to be their and she's like my best friend! DUH!"

"Mira's the cute carrot head girl right?"

"Ewwww..." said Ace wrinkling his nose in disgust," Carrots!"

She laughed again," Come one Ace, Carrots aren't THAT bad."

He looked at her disbelieving,

" Then _you _eat them."

"Ummmm, Let's just go to the park..."

He smirked at her again," DUH!"

* * *

"Mira! Mira!!" The little green haired boy bobbed up and down the park looking for his red headed friend.

"Acey!" Said a girl wearing a blue dress,"Their you are! I was looking everywhere!"

He scoffed,"Yeah right! You can't look _everywhere_," he said," It's way to big! Duh!"

Mira grabbed her chin in thought,

"You're right, i couldn't look _everywhere_!" she said," I don't even know where everywhere is!"

"Neither do I," said Ace," So what's up?"

Mira gave him a toothy grin," You'll never believe what my brother did today!"

"What did he do?" asked Ace.

"He gave me," she paused for a second before pulling out a large green box tied with a white ribbon," This!"

"What is it?" asked Ace eyeing the package with curiosity.

"I don't really know." said Mira," I was hopping to open it with you."

"Well what are we waiting for!" he said grabbing the package," Lets open it!"

Mira's eyes glowed with happiness as she and Ace tore apart the package. Piece after piece after piece the rapping paper fell. Finally after much destruction. They opened it.

Mira's heart sank,

" He got me a book?!"

Ace stared at the leather bond menace scowling.

"What's it say?"

"How should I know!?" yelled Mira glaring at her present," I can't read! I'm just a kid!

"DUH!"

* * *

**A/n: Well...Was my idea suckish? I don't think it was. Though it _was_ short which was totally lame but what are you going to do? **

**inner me:Well make it longer you idiot)**

**Me: Shut up inner me!!!!!**

**Im: Make me Blondy!**

**Me: i luv being blond ^.^**

**Im: that explains so much... T.T**


	12. L 4 Love

**Me: I loved writing this one. I see so much in this couple but i never feel able to write it in words. So I am really proud of myself. Now I found the due date is in a month so i really have to step up with adding these. **

**Inner Me: Finally you update! Your like a sloth.**

**Me: slow and steady wins the race!**

**IM: I thought you just said the due date was soon.**

**Me: Uhhhhh.... ENJOY!**

* * *

Runo hated it, she envied it and she loved it. It was the way he talked to her.,Never leaving her side. The way he looked at her, eyes full of pleasure and comfort knowing she was their with him. It was the way that Shun loved Alice.

Her best friend and the ninja had been going out for almost 5 months now. That was 2 and a half years less then she had gone out with Dean. Dean, her once perfect boyfriend. With his transfixing gaze and gorgeous smile. Any girl would have wanted him. All except Alice, who only said she wanted love.

Unlike Runo, Alice had found it. She had found Shun. Runo though had found heart ache. It was the way he talked to her, as if she was a little girl needing instruction. The way he looked at her, his eyes trailing to other girls. It was the way he made her life more miserable.

She new he didn't love her. A fly could have told you that, but for some reason she refused to leave him. _Maybe_ he'll change or _Maybe_ he will be their.. The word 'maybe' seemed to control her life. Like maybe he is cheating on her or _maybe_ she didn't see him kissing that girl at the movies.

" Hey Runo!" She didn't have time to speak before Dan Kuso entered the room," What's up?"

She sighed," Nothing you would be interested in."

He gave her a goofy grin,"Try me."

"What do you think of...love?"

Instead of laughing in her face. Dan's look became serious (well as serious as Dan can look).

"I think love is when you have such strong feelings for a person that you continue to like him even when they do things you wish they never did."

Runo's eyes became watery," Like what?"

"Like, going out with a complete jerk," said Dan," but that's only an example."

"Oh..." she said weakly.

" What do you think Runo?"

She stared at him, confused," What?"

"What do you think of love?" he pressed

She blushed," I think love is humbling yourself to one another. Forgetting about all your mistakes and regrets and instead letting your hopes and dreams prosper with the one you enjoy most."

"Well If that's true..." Dan smiled and pressed his lips to hers," then I love you Runo."

* * *

**IM: I'm going to puke.**

**Me: This is why your my opposite.**

**IM: Uhuh. Wheres the blood and guts?!**

**Me: (faints)**

**IM: and this is why your MY opposite.**


	13. M 4 money

**Me: Yeah I updated!**

**IM: Darn she is still alive!**

**Me: hehe...sorry I haven't done anything in a while, hehe**

**IM: You can't really blame her, you should have seen her stressing about this theme.**

**Me: I still should have got it up earlier.**

**IM: Yeah well, it's here now so enjoy.**

* * *

Alice felt her heart drp as she read the letter. Over and over and over and over...well you get the picture. The point was it wasn't good. It was a bill, something she usually took light heartedly but today was different. This bill was the first one she had received since her grandfather had gone.

She gulped. It seemed bigger than usual, which was very odd since with her grandfather gone they didn't use as much water or electricity as they did before. Though, she had a feeling it was because she, Alice Gahabich, would be paying for it.

" Alice," Runo Miski walked over to her friend a worried look on her face," Is something wrong?"

Alice quickly his the letter behind her back," Oh nothing Runo, I'm just reading a letter from...my neighbor."

This wasn't entirely a lie, her neighbor _had _sent her the letter, after writing her one saying something about being lonely without her company.

Runo though, as close to the truth it was, didn't seem so convinced.

" Right..." She walked Alice to an empty table," Alice, tell me what's wrong."

Alice sighed and quietly gave the bill to Runo not looking her in the eye. Runo took it kindly and started reading it. Alice watched as Runo's eyes grew large. Their was an awkward silence before she spoke.

" Wow," she finally said," that's a lot of money..."

Alice put her face in her hands," I know! I have no idea why it's that much..."

Runo patted her back comfortingly," It's okay Alice. I'm sure Marucho can give you the money."

Alice immediately shot up," No way! I can not let him pay for my bill," she shook her head," That would be..."

" The only way to not end up in debt!" finished Runo.

Alice got up," I'm sure I can get some money. I have around 500 dollars saved up for that new Art set, and I have some money from working here..."

" Alice you can't be serious!"

Alice just gave her a weak smile as she walked away.

* * *

" Wait, What?!" ask Dan scratching his hair,"That's stupid! Why won't she just ask Marucho for the money?!"

Shun glared at him," because unlike _some_ people...SHE has morals."

Dan stuck his tongue out at him," I still don't get it."

"Guys focus!" scolded Runo," We have to figure out away to help her!"

"Why don't we, like, pay someone to give it to her!" said Julie," That way she won't think it's from us!"

" As much as we wish we could do that, I don't think that would work. Alice is pretty smart and would know it's from somebody she knows."

Shun sighed," Later."

he started walking off not bothering to look at them.

" Hey we were still talking!" screamed Runo fuming behind him

* * *

" Okay guys," said Alice a frown on her face," I told you I would find a way to handle it."

Runo stared at her," What are you talking about?"

Alice sighed," The bill! I told you I would find away to pay for it but _somebody_ already did!"

Marucho looked at her," Alice we didn't do that..."

"Guys don't lie."

"But Alice," said julie putting down her magazine and looking at the situation in surprise," We didn't do anything, well we were but..."

"Wait you guy's didn't pay for my bill?" asked Alice taken aback at this news," Well then who did?"

Shun in the back of the room couldn't help let a small smile form on his face. This may mean he wouldn't get that motorcycle he wanted and now owed a lifetime service to his rich uncle, but for all the money Alice was worth, he could live with it.

* * *

**Me: If you didn't realise this was set back in the old days when the brawlers were just getting to the whole 'destroy naga' thing.**

**IM: Whatever you don't have to give a bio.**

**Me: I just wanted to let them know...**

**IM: What-evs.**


	14. N 4 Nature

**Me: It took me 4-ever to write this one...sorry for the wait. I give no promises on the next update but hopefully it will be sooner than this one...**

**

* * *

  
**

_I know that nothing good lives in me, that is, in my sinful nature. For I have the desire to do what is good, but I cannot carry it out.- Romans 7:18_

**

* * *

**

Masquerade watched as her eyes began filling with tears as she looked at the spot where her devil Gorgonoid had just been. The girls mind seemed to freeze as she fell to her knees weeping her fiery red hair covering her like a veil.

"You Monster!" she cried lifting her head up to glare at him," Are you happy now!?"

He just watched her. The girl sobbed only looking up to glare at him. For a moment he felt his heart reach out to her but he quickly pulled it back. He could feel her anger, her sorrow. The girl let out a loud tearful scream. Masquerade turned away.

"I can not control what I am meant to do," he hissed." It is in my nature to do wrong, their fore it can not be helped."

He called back his gate card and let the field dissolve. They where back in the park now. One of the girls friends stood looking dumb founded at the sight of her friend,

"Dian!" she called running to her side. She let the red head sob into her chest. He left them trying hard to ignore their cries.

Even as he walked away he could here the girls words in his head. A monster, she had called him. The words clawed at his stomach. He let out a sigh and whispered,

"I can not control what I am meant to do. It is in my nature to do wrong, their for it can not be helped."

* * *

**Me: Okay, It was 293 words so it counts. I originally planned for this theme to be about Shun but after searching verses on _Nature_** **the temptation to do a fic about Masky was to hard to resist**. **I can only imagine how tormented I would feel if I was him being called a monster over and over... The red headed girl is NOT Alice as you should see her name is Dian. I don't know why I called her that, but I did.**


	15. O 4 One

**Me: Gomenasia, Gomenasia, Gomenasia...**

**IM: Shut up! We get it your sorry for not updating!  
**

**Me: Gomenasia, Gomenasia, Gomenasia...**

**IM: You see what i have to put up with! T.T**

**

* * *

  
**

"Alright Dan, Go choose what you want."

Little four years old Dan let out a scream of delight as he jumped out of his mother shopping kart. His tiny legs worked like motors as he zoomed down the isles to the toy area.

"NO WAY!" screamed the little boy as he stopped abruptly," I didn't think these came out till next month!"

Their in front of him was a large collection of action figures each posed perfectly in a shiny new case.

Mrs. Kuso panted slightly as she caught up to him. As her brown eyes traveled to the display she sighed.

"Now Daniel," she said to mesmerized child," Remember are rule, only one."

Dan glared at her and grabbed an armful of toys holding them protectively as he said," I want them all! I WANT'EM WANT'EM WANT'EM."

," Daniel please…"She started.

"I WANT'EM I WANT'EM!"

got down on her knees," Dan. Why don't we come back next week with grandma? I'm sure she'll buy you another one…"

"NO I WANT'EM ALL! AND I WANT THEM NOW!" He screamed jumping up and down furiously.

"DANIEL, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Dan stopped as tiny tears started to pour out," YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE MOMMY!!!!!"

"What?" Mrs. Kuso gazed around to see people starring at them.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" he repeated in-between sobs still keeping a tight hold on his precious items.

"No, no sweetheart! I do! " She sighed in defeat." Alright! You can get them!"

Dan grinned ear to ear all tears gone as he let out a whoop of pleasure. He then skipped happily with his distraught mom to the cashier.

* * *

**Me: Gomenasia, Gomeanasia....**

**IM: This was inspired by Holz's little sister Nikki!**

**Me: Gomenasia...Thanks Nikki!...Gomenasai...**


End file.
